


Plausible Deniability

by Chickenpets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Spanking, cut from pacify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets
Summary: Severus gives Harry a spanking.That is all.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 22
Kudos: 281





	Plausible Deniability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danpuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Иллюзия невиновности](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636570) by [Mortiferum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum)
  * Inspired by [Pacify Part 1: Shatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993898) by [Chickenpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets). 



> This is a cut scene from a longer fic that was upgraded to a belt and a blowjob. But I still liked it, so here it is.

“Do you trust me, Potter?”

“No.”

“Let me rephrase. Do you trust that I know you?”

“I – yes.”

“Then come here. “

Harry warily approached Severus where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Severus extended a hand. When Harry took it, Severus jerked him forward without warning, spilling him forward and over Severus’ lap. Harry yelped and started to struggle back to his feet, but Severus gripped the back of his neck. Not hard, but Harry froze anyway.

“What –“ he started

“Be still,” Severus murmured, allowing his hand to trail from Harry’s neck down his shoulders and back. “I should think ten will do tonight,” he said.

“Ten what?” Harry asked, his voice small and high.

“You may count, if you wish,” Snape said by way of reply, his hand sliding down still further from Potter’s lower back to his buttocks.

“Oh, Merlin, are you –“

He raised his hand and brought it down with a crack. Potter jerked and yelped.

“One?” Severus said.

“One. One,” Potter echoed. Severus brought his hand down again. Potter gasped.

“T-two,” he said. And, to Severus’ astonishment, spread his legs a little. He struck down a third time, a little harder. Potter rocked forward against his thigh.

“Oh Merlin, _three,_ ” he moaned.

Severus’ hand inadvertently curled into a fist as he fought the impulse to stroke his hand down the delicious curve of Potter’s spine again. To splay his palm against his arse and feel the warmth that would surely be rising there. _You’re already giving him a spanking, Severus. Why not? You gave up your plausible deniability long before this. You may as well touch him._ ‘That doesn’t mean I have to fuck him,’ he thought. _Have to? Look at him._

Instead, he gave Potter the next two strikes in quick succession.

“Four – oh, Prof- _Five_.” Harry rocked against him with greater urgency, and Severus felt him there very distinctly, hard, rutting against his thigh. “ _Professor,_ ” he moaned. Severus clamped his other hand onto the back of Potter’s neck. It was damp with sweat.

“Be still, Potter,” he hissed. “You’ll take what you’re given.” _And no more,_ he didn’t say. He hadn’t the slightest idea what he was intending to do. Another two strikes.

“Six,” Potter gasped, trying to plant his feet, to keep himself from thrusting against Snape’s thigh. Struggling to obey. “S-seven.” It was too much. If he had fought, struggled, whined, Severus might have been able to control himself. But this, this _obedience –_ he couldn’t take it. He brought his hand down again, but gently this time, running his fingers over the swell of Potter’s backside, and then kneading them in to the overheated flesh. Potter jerked against him, and he knew that the boy had felt Severus’ arousal as it swelled against his belly.

“Be still,” Severus said again, sliding his hand down and across the backs of his thighs before raising it up to strike.

“ _Eight,_ ” Potter gasped, his head hanging weakly between his shoulders.

“Two more, Potter,” Severus added, his voice soft, fingers once more traveling down and over Potter’s hips and legs. He let his fingers dip just a bit between his legs, not quite cupping him there. Potter trembled violently.

“Please _,_ ” he said, his voice sounding strangled. “ _Please_.”

Severus brought his hand down hard.

“Nine!” He wondered if Potter might have a tear or two on his face. And then, finally, “ten - ten - _ten!”_ The tension in his body was exquisite. He shifted uncomfortably. “Professor Snape…”

“Hmm?” Severus answered, stroking his palm over where he’d been struck. He allowed his fingers to curl possessively into the cleft of Potter’s arse where it was suggested through his trousers. Harry pressed up and into him with a soft whimper, and Severus’ clenched his jaw.

“Are we going to pretend that I’m not about to come,” Harry asked softly, and rocked himself again against Severus’ thigh. “Cause I – I’m,” broke off, moaned as Severus reached down between his legs.

“Silence, Potter,” he said, brushing his fingers against the underside of Harry’s cock. “Or you’ll get another five.” Harry jerked against his hand, as Severus cupped his balls, rolling them gently in his fingers. They were drawn up tight – he was very close indeed. “My, my, Potter. What a scandal,” he growled. “Getting off to a spanking.” Harry bit his fist as he moaned again, spreading his legs wider apart and dropping his head. Severus curled his fingers around the base of Potter’s cock and squeezed experimentally. Potters hips stuttered forward, rutting against his thigh. “Go on,” Severus said, keeping his fingers tight as Potter began to thrust in earnest. It took only a few moments before Harry’s body began to curl inward, his hips jerking erratically, and Severus felt his cock jump and begin to pulse against his hand.

“ _Fuck – fuck –_ ” Potter gasped, his whole body going taut for one frozen moment before relaxing, melting weak into Severus’ lap.

“Language, Potter,” Severus said, and gave him one more smack for good measure. Potter yelped feebly. Gently, Severus maneuvered him out of his lap and onto his back. Potter fell back onto the bedspread obediently, and didn’t move at all as Snape produced his wand and pointed it at him.

“Scourgify,” he said, vanishing the mess Potter had made of his shorts.

“Thanks,” Harry murmured. He cracked one eye at the Potions master, looking pointedly at his groin. “Can I help you with that?” he asked.

Severus adjusted himself.

“Have you any idea how to please a man, Potter?” he asked. Harry closed his eyes and tipped his head back on the mattress.

“Not really,” he said. “But I have at least two holes that can be used for that.”

“Don’t be vulgar, you little cretin,” Severus replied, and yanked on one of Harry’s ankles, spilling him onto the floor. “Away with you.”

Harry scooted back over to kneel between Severus’ legs.

“Are you sure?”He asked, looking up through his lashes. Severus gripped the edge of the mattress, hard.

“I assure you, Potter, there is nothing I would like better than to use your… holes. But I have convinced myself through no small feat of mental gymnastics that there is a moral distinction between helping you with your _personal stress_ , and allowing you to choke yourself on my prick.”

Harry licked his lips.

“Well, there isn’t,” he said.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I know that, Potter, I am _trying_ to be the bigger man.”

“I bet you are bigger.”

“That is not what I meant and you know it. Now get out of here before I lose my temper.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“ _Potter._ ”

“Fine, fine. I’m going.”

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more of this pls read pacify is 300k words lol


End file.
